


Counting Stars

by xxSnowyDaysxx



Series: Ipod Shuffle Challenge [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, The high school isn't really mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxSnowyDaysxx/pseuds/xxSnowyDaysxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How many stars do you think there are?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Stars

“How many stars do you think there are?”

“Including the assholes in Hollywood?”

Castiel let out a light laugh, and Dean smiled, despite himself. Despite the fact that it could easily be the last time he’d ever hear that sound. That he’d have to go on years without hearing the breathy laugh of Cas’ that simultaneously told him _you’re an idiot_ and _I love you_ in a single sound.

“If we included them, it would be immeasurable,” he smiled, reaching across him to interlace his fingers with Dean’s. Dean let out a small chuckle his own. “I’m talking about the ones in the sky.”

“There’s probably thousands. Maybe, millions. Astronomers should have a guess.”

Cas turned to him, bright blue eyes shining, lips slightly parted, hair in its usual state of disarray. His heart stuttered in his chest. “You’d never lie to me.”

“And they would?” Dean’s throat was dry.

Cas shrugged. “They might. But you wouldn’t. You never lie to me, even when you probably should.”

A fragment of a memory flashed in Dean’s mind, and suddenly he was reminded where they were, why they were. He was reminded what that small, continuous beep was.

Cas was dying, and there wasn’t anything he could do.

“I wouldn’t know.”

At Castiel’s look of confusion, he clarified.

“You’re the only star I see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Counting Stars by One Republic


End file.
